The Centre
by Megg4
Summary: Lecia has always been in the centre. But when people start to go missing she questions what is really happening? Can someone tell her the truth or will she be kept in the dark? T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I was 8 I was put in care, I didn't particularly know or understand why. I just never questioned it. The food was delicious, the people were nice, I made loads of friends and best part of all no school! We lived in a desolate place, right next to the most stunning beach I have even seen, with golden sands and sea so blue it looks like a dark night sky.

As I got older I begun to question things, like why I was taken. I never could remember my parents doing anything wrong. In fact They never did. I loved them so much and I begun to miss them and crave their love and affection. Although the nurses tried, they really did, with 20 of us around we did not get much one on one care.

At the age of 13 things got desolate when I discovered my ability. I was told it was my turn to collect firewood from the beach. I was very tired and just wanted to sleep but no matter how much I protested the nurse would not let me go. I got mad and lost my temper. I begun to scream as I shut my eyes as tight as they could go, trying to block the hurt, and I could feel the room getting hotter and hotter. I thought it was just me. My temper affecting the way I feel, until I opened my eyes again.

I could feel the horror escape me as I saw the nurse dead on the floor, her skin burnt as if she had been on the sun. The sound went off, like someone had pressed a button and turned it off. I remember people coming in, escorting me out and then I everything went black. I am sure it didn't but I think I have blocked it out, to ease the pain that already stabs me everyday like a knife.

I got told about my powers. It angered me how simple it was. Pulled into an office with neat decoration and photos of landscapes and wildlife on the beach. So normal yet so far away from reality. They helped me control my powers so it would never happen again. Hours of endless training in rooms with people in suits. They treat me like an animal. "Don't get to close she is not trained yet!"

No matter what happened I still had dreams at night. The image of the burnt face in my mind. They tried everything, therapy, pets, art, they even got so despaired that they drugged me. Nothing could stop my screams at night.

I had a tremendous fear I would hurt someone. So I didn't talk to anybody. I don't want to get mad. I lead to destruction. I am destruction.

Now at 19 I am a different person. I am no longer the shy girl that I was. Scared to look at anyone. I am probably the loudest girl there. Well apart from my friend who I can hear screaming at the top of her lungs and creating a din. "Give me the remote Andy!" she shouts so loud I fear that it will be audible to the nearest town. To be fair to by big mouthed friend it was our turn with the TV and Andy is a mega bitch but she will get us in deep shit if she keeps screaming like that.

Although Hera is annoying, she truly lives up to her name. Hero. My hero. If it was not for her I would still be in the sorry state I was. Trapped in a dark oblivion. In a prison unable to climb the walls as my hands were tied.

"Shut up Andy Lecia likes me!" Oh no I have been called upon. I put my (ironically) fire red hair into a bobble and stand up. Most people are scared of me. I have killed before, even I am scared of me. Surprisingly Andy rises to her feet. Well this has never happened before. My inner self is screaming again. I don't want to hurt. It takes time to build a reputation though so I don't want to throw it away now.

"Give me the remote Andy. Its our turn," I say politely whilst I hold out my hand.

"Or what?" She replies as she leans in close to my ear so only I can hear. I can feel her breath on my neck and it makes me feel sick.

"Give me it," I repeat again. I have never liked Andy. She arrived at the same time as me and over time the hatred grew into a black flower with poisoned spikes on the stem. I twisted rose.

She lent in again so only I could hear. "You gunna kill me. Like you did that nurse huh? You sick murdering..." I did't hear anything else. I was full of hatred. I could just remember the incident and it made me feel sick. She had no right to make me feel that way.

I began to sink in panic as the sound shut off. This is what happened last time. I realised I didn't even know what the nurses name was. Then the blackness possessed me again

**Hey there, This is my new story that I will be trying to update every Friday. The Brothers will be involved soon ;) If you have any questions and ideas I would love to hear from you. Please ****review**** as I am trying to improve my writing skills. I hope to make the next chapter longer, this is just a taster to see if people are interested in this story. I hoped you enjoyed this an am looking forward to seeing all of you beautiful people next week. Meg xxx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I open my eyes to what sounds like someone standing on a cat. I just want the noise to stop as I have a banging headache and still don't know what happened to Andy. I hope she is ok although a bit of me deep down inside of me in my darkest places hopes she got what she deserves. Perhaps I am truly a murderer. I try to shake the thought out of my head as I really could not deal with it now. It felt like I had little men in my head trying to drill right through my brain to unravel all my secrets. There is quite a lot they could find.

I took me a few seconds to realise I am in my bland room. The only give away is the painting I did on the wall. I found some paints on the beach and snuck them back into my room. I have always had a powerful distaste for the clinical white walls so decided to paint on it. I did the beach as the sound of the waves always calmed me and I thought I could look at it when I feel scared or alone and feel better again. It works. I refused to paint over it and got a weeks litter duty. I didn't mind litter duty though as it got me out. I got to keep it as one of the nurses took pity on me. She told me as long as the other girls don't find out my artwork can stay. Only Hera knows. She told the other nurses it was part of my therapy. I suppose it was.

That's what that noise was, Hera's beautiful singing voice.

"What the heck Hera are you trying to kill me?" I asked in all seriousness. I sat up but was suffering from head rush. This made my headache much worse. Why did I think this was a good idea?

Her grin got wider as she shoved me over off the bed. "Oh you know me too well Lecia. Move over I can't get my butt on!" she screams in my ear.

"Awww Hera stop shouting I feel ill," I moaned putting my head between my legs.

"I'm not surprised F.U.E really pounded you to the ground," She jumped off the bed like she had been electrocuted and demonstrated what had happened to me using a teddy bear from when I was little. I snuck it under my top when I was taken away. Still nobody knew about it, accept Hera.

"Don't be so mean to her Hera, its not her fault her parents were not successful in the bedroom," I laugh out despite the pain in my head. We call one of the nurses F.U.E as it stands for fat, ugly elf. She has pointy ears and looks like an elf. Now that I am older I can see how mean this is but it was hilarious when we were little. Luckily, for us and her, she does not know what it means.

Hera flops exhausted on the floor, her demonstration over. "Well that's my monthly exercise," She puffs out. "What else should we call her Lecia the all powerful good doer?"

I thought about it for a while then came up with an answer. "C.C.D"

"And that stands for?" Hera questioned, making a circle motion with her hand as she regained her breath.

"Cuddly, Challenged and diverse. Challenged in the looks department and diverse in the ear department." We both blurt out laughing. We were laughing so much that I rolled of the bed causing us to laugh even more. I think my headache was gone now. I realised that my arm hurt. Probably as C.C.D had put it in a transport lock just like Hera demonstrated on Mr. Cuddles.

"So what exactly happened after I blacked out?" I question Hera with curiosity.

"Sit down next to me, Mumma is going to tell you a story," I oblige as it is a joke that Hera is my mum. She always looks out for me no matter what. Even though we contrast in looks our personality is the same. My red hair, and her blond hair. My blue eyes and her brown eyes. Her long legs, my lacking in height. Hera was beautiful.

"You were quite mad at Andy and you started doing your fire thing. Poor Tasha's homework set on fire," I let out a small giggle even though I felt bad as I knew she had spent ages on it.

"I moved Andy out of the way and C.C.D jumped on you. I didn't really know what she was doing. Stupid bitch Andy had a go at me for moving her out of the way. In my opinion I saved her life."

"Wait," I interrupted her. "I almost killed her!" My head was spinning again. I felt like a monster. The tears were streaming down my face. Hera pulled me into a hug.

"I'm a murderer," I whispered into her shoulder as the shaky breaths came.

Hera pushed me away so I could look into her eyes. They were comforting. "You are not a murderer Lecia. You just have to learn how to control your powers that's all. You are the furthest thing from a murderer I know. For Gods sake you cry if a snail dies. So pull yourself together!"

"Yea," I say feeling slightly better but not much. How can I get this guilt away?

I got up and moved towards the door.

"Where do you think your going Miss you are supposed to be on bed rest."

" Am I?" I questioned at learning the new information.

"I am off to apologise to Andy. She didn't deserve that," I say as I open the door quietly hoping not to get caught.

"Good luck with that Lecia she isn't hear." Hera informs me.

"where is she?" I ask in panic thinking I have hurt her. My breathing begins to become faster no matter how hard I try to slow it down.

"She isn't dead or anything stupid. C.C.D put her on beach clean up." My body fills with relief. I think we will begin to use that nickname for her now. I will just see her when she gets back.

I grap my jacket and room keys and head out the door again. We all have our own room keys but the nurses have one that opens every door, in case of emergencies. Luckily Hera is next door to my room but the kitchen is at the end of our corridor. I hate it when they are cooking food as I can smell it and it makes me hungry. One good thing about this place is the food is always nice.

"Where are you going now?" Hera askes looking annoyed.

"Food," I mutter with a grin.

"But your on bed rest," Hera points out.

"So?" I question. "Rules are meant to be broken," I say with a wink.

"Fine," Hera says as she gets up to join me. "But only if I get the first bit of chocolate," she grins.

"Done," I reply suddenly feeling a lot better about the day.

"And if we get into shit you are so taking the blame."

"Don't I always? It's how I get my reputation." I grab her hand and we creep to the kitchen, fighting a loosing battle to suppress our laughter.

**I updated early as I spent some more time on this story. I hope you liked it. What do you think of Hera and Lecia? I would just like to say a big thank you to ****xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx and a guest for the reviews. It really means a lot to me. Ask any questions or suggestions you want as I love hearing from you and I hope to see you all soon. :) thanks for reading Meg xx **


End file.
